thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Dough Part 2
At the beginning of the episode the title of the episode shows up in white background. Then it shows what happened last time. After they show another character which was Paley that was not used in the last episode listening to music with a box somewhere in the top right corner. Then Smally, a character from last episode slowed it down so Paley took the headphones off. Then Smally slided through the box and slapped Paley to get his attention. Paley shouted "OW!" complaining what now. Smally said to him that the gender confused man lady needs their help, needing a ice cream kind, and that Smally (himself) knows who he needs while Bodster looks at them and when she was about to say something Smally stopped her. She said that he was supposed to be kidding. Then it transitions to another scene where they jump off the toilet like plane to go to Cookie Dough Guy's place. One can be quickly seen that he likely already jumped off. Smally then knocked off another squishable because they refused. Then he and another jumped off. Then the whole gang can be see falling. Then they landed hard without a complain while Cookie Dough Guy jumping for glee when they were about to land. Then he or she welcomes them and tells them that he or she sells ice cream here. Then they walk somewhere and he or she explains that there was a evil pie here, making Cerge say that he though it was a man. That he says that Smally said it thinking that he said a lie. However, Smally yells to him that he didn't say who. He also says if there is one more lie from his mouth he would pop him out of the popsicles, making everyone expect Beamer laugh and Smally with a smile and Cerge looking worried. Then the credits and a special announcement roll. Quotes *(Paley listening to music) (Smally presses a button) (music slows down, record scratches and Paley takes headphones off) (Smally slides through box and hits Paley) Paley: OW! NO! What? Smally: Well the gender confused man lady needs your help and it needs an ice cream kind and I know the person that she or he needs! Bodster: Uh- (pause) Bodster: You've got to be kidding. (transitions to another scene) (Cerge going down) (Smally slaps Walky) Walky: Ow! (gang seen falling) (Cookie Dough Guy jumping, gang lands) Cookie Dough Guy: Hi guys! (gang gets up) Cookie Dough Guy: We sell ice cream here. (everyone walks to a place) Cookie Dough Guy: There is a evil pie here. (music slows down, record scratches) (some squishables look at Cerge) Cerge: Wait a second I thought you mean a man! Smally! Smally: I didn't say who Cerge! One more lie I dare to pop you out of the popsicles! (everyone but Beamer laughs) Trivia *This is the second part of the same first episode. *All of the gang appears in this episode. *Bodster, Paley, Cerge, and Cookie Dough Guy gets lines in this episode. **However, Bodster and Cerge only got 1 line in this episode. *Smally, Bodster, Paley, Cerge, and Cookie Dough Guy said stuff in this episode. **Walky screamed when she got slapped by Smally. ***Paley also did when he got slapped by Smally. *The link is here at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH2Qlc7yUx0. *Beamer wasn't laughing like everyone else after Smally's last line for the episode. However it could be possible she could've been shocked at Cerge or didn't think it was funny at all. Goofs *Walky's legs didn't move like the others since they didn't have legs. Quily also shouldn't have been dragged too. She could have flied. *When Cerge was talking to Smally he wasn't looking at him. After that he did and at everyone else too. *Some of Bodster's face is at her body. That is no more in future episodes and shorts of Season 1, or anymore of Bodster's appearances.